


Why Kuroo Hates Asthma

by SeriesOfWords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Kuroo, I should try harder next time, Kenma fucking ran to save Kuroo, Kuroo Has Asthma, Not Beta Read, Other, The Author Got Lazy, The Author Regrets Everything, Third Gym Squad - Freeform, i'm sorry this is shittier than the other two stories i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesOfWords/pseuds/SeriesOfWords
Summary: Basically Kuroo hates having asthma.He’d even stay stuck in a room with Daishou for 24 hours in exchange for getting rid of his asthma.Then Kuroo has an asthma attack in front of the Third Gym Squad and Kenma runs for his life cause he cares about Kuroo.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Why Kuroo Hates Asthma

**Author's Note:**

> Just know, I based this off my own experience. I don’t know about others but this is what happens when I get asthma.
> 
> My asthma makes me die inside.

If there was one thing Kuroo hated more than Daishou Suguru, it was his asthma.

His asthma has been a burden to him, especially in his highschool volleyball career to the point where he’d be willing to stay in a room with Daishou for 24 hours in exchange for his asthma to go away.

When he was younger, his asthma wasn’t as bad as it was in the present. He only got it when he got sick so when he had a cold or fever, the only addition to it because of his asthma was wheezing and times where it was hard to breathe. Because of this, he had to use a nebuliser. He didn’t mind it though, it wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be.

It just got worse to the point where he had to get prescribed with an inhaler due to the facts he started getting asthma attacks. It wasn’t pleasant. It’s like his chest would be burning and something was clogging his airway as he gasped for air. Luckily Kenma would be there to help him take his inhaler when things get bad. He also made sure to keep him in check.

There were also times Kuroo would claw at his throat when he couldn’t breathe during his asthma attacks. He would feel dizzy and feel so close to passing out. He felt nauseous just thinking about that.

The thing is, his team wasn’t aware he had asthma. He’d take his inhaler when needed with the excuse of going to the bathroom or that he needed to get something . Kenma would cover up for him which Kuroo was grateful for though the setter would lecture him afterwards and tell the captain that he should tell people about his asthma. Kuroo would always refuse however.

Over his 3 years of being in Nekoma, he did a great job covering the fact he had asthma. No one knew until his third year at training camp.

Kuroo was in the third gym with Bokuto, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Hinata and Lev. Bokuto seemed frustrated with the fact the skilled middle blocker kept managing to block his spikes and that made Kuroo smirk as he landed onto his feet. His chest was heaving and he could feel himself sweat more.

He was starting to sway slightly and he was breathing unusually heavy. “We should take a water break” Akaashi said, not realising the good he did for Kuroo and that earned him a few nods in response. Kuroo  
started walking towards the bottles and he was clutching his chest from the burning that came from his lungs as he started taking sharp breaths. 

Tsukishima and Akaashi looked over at Kuroo and looked concerned by how weird he was acting. “Kuroo-san? Are you feeling okay?” Akaashi asked and Kuroo wanted to nod but he couldn’t. He sat down abruptly and he was gasping for air at this rate. His breathing turned to wheezing and his lungs were burning as he started coughing. “Get Kenma” He wheezed out as he was trying his best to get as much air as he could. His eyes were watering and Hinata immediately took off running to look for Kenma. 

Bokuto immediately crouched down beside Kuroo and it was obvious he was panicking as he never saw Kuroo get into such a state. Kuroo was close to sobbing as he couldn’t breathe. He was getting dizzy, the pain in his chest just getting worse and the needy gulps he tried taking. Kuroo started shaking as he fisted his shirt into his hands as he tried to calm down.

He didn’t bother accepting the water Lev tried offering him. He was too afraid that if he tried drinking, it would make everything worse. He answered every question with a short nod or shake of the head as he found it hard to even utter out a single word.

Hinata opened the door and the younger setter ran past him which was a sight no one thought to see. A blue inhaler was in his hand and ran in front of Kuroo. “Need me to help?” Kenma asked and Kuroo looked up at the setter, his sight blurry from him almost sobbing from the intense burning his chest and nodded in response. 

The younger uncapped the inhaler and brought it up to his friends mouth. Kuroo got the hint and he connected his lips to the mouthpiece and he inhaled as best as he could as Kenma pressed the canister and Kuroo took in the medicine. He was finally starting to breathe properly and his chest rose up and down as he took in as much air as he could, relieved he could finally breathe.

Everyone in the third gym relaxed, knowing everything was okay. “Kuroo why didn’t you tell us you had asthma?” The two toned haired spiker asked. Kuroo had gone back to his normal state and just shrugged as a response. “Didn’t want to mention it, people would’ve got worried the same way you guys did”.

Kenma slapped the back of his head with a frown. “You should’ve taken your inhaler with you, you dumbass” He scowled. “I dropped my game and ran for my damn life over here”. Kuroo blinked at him. “Nice to know you care?” That earned the Nekoma captain a glare. “I told you to take care of yourself more”. Kuroo apologised to Kenma as much as he could while the others just watched the two childhood friends bicker.

The practice ended early with Kuroo feeling physically tired after his attack and the rest letting him off the hook early. The rest couldn’t blame the captain, the attack did seem really bad to them after what they witnessed.

Soon after that, Kuroo stopped hiding the fact he had asthma because he felt like his team should know how to help if something like that happened again. Also Bokuto’s loud mouth contributed so either way they’d know.

The way his team found out is Kuroo asking Kenma to hand him the inhaler after they finished their last practice match of the day. Everyone excluding Kenma looked at him in confusion as they watched their captain take the inhaler. “Kuroo, since when did you get asthma?” Yaku asked as he took a sip of his water. “Since always” He responded. The look on his team's face was priceless. 

So this is why Kuroo hated asthma attacks. The lack of air, the burning in his lungs and the lectures he’d get from everyone from not taking proper care of himself.


End file.
